


An Immortal's First Mortal Birthday

by ValkyrieofArdyn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aera is a patient woman, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ardyn lived, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Gen, Happy Birthday Ardyn, Minor Angst, So possible spoilers, a year after dawn is returned, but what is au and what isn't????, dawn of the future lore used, from both original end and DotF, happy ending for a man who went through so much, letting him reconcile with himself and others, oh and ep ignis, the picnic picture a reality here, working through emotional hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/pseuds/ValkyrieofArdyn
Summary: Ardyn hasn't celebrated a birthday in over two thousand years, and he never planned to. Especially not in a body physically aged one year older to thirty-four.But he hadn't planned for a lot of things past the end.





	An Immortal's First Mortal Birthday

   Warm Spring sun, it's rays promising a hot summer soon to come, sink into Ardyn. He basks in -what still felt like a guilty pleasure- having skin exposed. Never had he expected to once more walk in the daylight without layers upon layers of protection. Any exposed flesh having reminded him with a prickling like a thousand needles that he was a monster in the world of men.

   But there were a great many things he had never expected to enjoy again nearly a year ago. Waiting in the dark, on a throne no more significant than a chair, for the end. His only hope and chance for peace from his anger being in another unfortunate chosen by the gods.

   Noctis and Co. though had gone above, and beyond anything, Ardyn had expected. Mentally and physically. Accomplishing the impossible.  

   Especially Luna who, brought back to life cursed just as he, fought against Bahamut’s hold and marched into the ruined throne room. Yet, instead of executing the payback that was her due, she had proposed a crazy plan to kill a god.   

   Sometimes Ardyn thinks about what could have been if any of them had submitted to Bahamut’s plan. If Noctis and Luna hadn’t been persistent in saving him. If they hadn’t listened to the pleas of ghosts...just letting him die as a daemon. Peace would have forever been out of reach.

   Never, in all his remaining mortal life, would Ardyn be able to show enough gratitude to all of them. He did his best though. Helping where he could and staying out of the way as the modern world got back on its feet.

   Not that anyone had expressed he not be part of social activities, but Ardyn found he yearned for the simplicity of stillness. Solitude providing a momentary reprieve. The guilt of past actions not staring at him from the friendly faces all around.

   Perhaps it was weak of him to hide, but it was too overwhelming. To experience first hand the forgiveness and understanding of those he wronged. Something he had failed to do for so many long years...And today of all days, he made sure he would not be missed or wanted.

   The Sylleblossom Sanctuary, or Slice of Tenebrae as most referred to it, was Ardyn’s favorite retreat. Settling on a bench, he reminded himself to compliment Luna again on her eye for design. The garden eerily similar to the one Ardyn had provided vague descriptions of when in a reminiscent mood— Not for the first time, he wondered if an ancient relative had whispered in her ear…not that he’d ever ask. Too much of an imposition..and risk. The possible answer too volatile for his newly knit together psyche.  

    Eyes following the dips and curves of butterflies among the luscious sylleblossom beds spread out before him, Ardyn was satisfied. They would be the only ones to celebrate -by proxy- his birthday. Surrounding him with brilliant colors, but going about their business. No fuss over the man experiencing his first mortal birthday since “death” two thousand years ago.

   Not that anyone around him would have known it’s his birthday—just two days before the celebration of the return of the dawn. (A fact Ardyn wasn’t sure was a coincidence or more proof that he was a magnet for mistress's fate.)

   Many in the past year, usually while celebrating another birthday, would inquire about his own. Ardyn, every time tactfully avoided answering with excuses that were pure lies. He really tried to make morally right choices in this new life, but didn’t want undue attention; and the celebration of his birthday, of him, existing, was precisely that to the extreme...

   Breathing out long and slow, Ardyn released the negativity building up tight in his chest. He may be alone on his birthday, but he wasn’t going to let daemons of the past ruin it. Recalling a quote from the book, _Meditation for beginners:_ “Within you, there is a stillness and a sanctuary to which you can retreat at any time and be yourself,” Ardyn entered his newly constructed sanctuary.

   With the chittering of birds as background music, Ardyn let his thoughts flow in and out. Acknowledging all but focusing on none. Heart slowly opening up and allowing the beauty of the world to fill it without hesitancy. A sense of peace at last.

   Leaning back, Ardyn closed his eyes and turned his face upwards. Imagining the light of the sun cleansing him anew, he renewed his promise to make the world a better place for those that survived the calamity of him.  

   There, in that stillness he sensed a presence join him. The warmth on his hand increasing from the touch of another. Ardyn knew before any word was spoken who was coming to sit beside him.

   “Why do you sit here alone?” The question was neither demanding or accusing in the soft voice that spoke it. Only pure curiosity with the hope of being allowed to join.

   Stalling to collect himself, Ardyn gave a thoughtful hum before turning to look at the figure beside him. “I was waiting for you of course,” he quipped with cheerful casualness. Hoping it hid the spike of pain lancing through his chest, as he took in the golden hair and the delicate face it framed. One that had never become obscured, not even in his darkest days when he had tried to forget.

   Ardyn wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was genuine or a figment of his imagination, but he didn’t care either way. She was the only person he was happy to see on his birthday. Even if what seemed a dream turned into a nightmare, he would never turn her away.

   Truthfully he wished she would haunt him more. In dreams or waking. This being the first time since Ramuh-in his final departure- “blessed” him with a second life. "A chance to find atonement for his actions," he had said. Allowing Aera a quick goodbye instead of welcoming him into her arms.

   Only because he knew for sure he would see her again, and wanted to become once more a man worthy of her, did he not scream at the unfairness. Didn’t take the shortcut route to her side. Daily was the struggle though.   

   A delicate flush colored Aera’s cheeks as she gave a chuckle, eyes looking him over- just as he was doing to her. His own cheeks warmed as her smile crept up approvingly. “Well then, my dear fiance, what shall we do on this day of your birth? I for one vote on eating cake. You know, because it looks like you could use some extra nourishment.”

   Ardyn shakes his head with a long sigh of one settling into comfortable normalcy. His Aera was always one for sweets. “Yes, yes. Cake will be had, but...” Ardyn pauses to brush his knuckles down Aera’s cheek, marveling at the intricacies within her aquamarine eyes staring into his. Hints of yellow vibrant in the shafts of sunlight. “Would you be opposed to lingering with me here a moment first? Enjoying the peacefulness of the garden.”

   “If that is your wish, I would love nothing more.” Leaning in Aera gave his cheek a kiss much too swift. “I have a question though?” She asked, eyes twinkling with humor following his sound of disgruntlement.  

   Turning his body towards her, better prepared to intercept a possible follow up kiss, Ardyn raised his eyebrows in inquiry. But instead of replying, or even gracing him with another sweet kiss, Aera stands up and holds out a hand.

   “Would dancing with me be too disruptive? Because I would very much like the honor to be the first on this most special of days.” Finishing with a curtsey fit for royalty, her stoic demeanor is thrown off when she winks.  

   Ardyn recognized the interference technique she was implementing. The same one she'd often used when he would become mired in life's worries, and without fail pulled him out every time. The main component of her success being her carefree nature and the love he bore for her. Aera’s returned love a homing beacon he couldn’t resist the call of.

   Ardyn knew she would respect his decision if he declines...but nothing within him wanted to. Ever.  

   At this moment, the past and future became obsolete. All that existed was Aera offering the sustenance his soul craved. If it were only for a minute or a second, it would be enough. Any time spent in her presence soothed and healed his wounds still so ragged upon his soul. More so than a thousand years of repentance in solitude could.  

   “Not at all my love, for, as usual, you know exactly what I need. Which is anything that includes you.” Taking her hand, Ardyn stands and gives a return bow.

   Raising up to his full height, mirroring her smile, he twirls them both further out amongst the sylleblossoms. Aera’s delighted laughter all the music they need for a time as they danced in circles. The wind from their movement brushing through the flowers and filling the air thick with their aroma.

    Smelling the scent of sylleblossoms while holding Aera in his arms, Ardyn was transported to the past. The garden one they had often visited when young and innocent with love. A glade of sylleblossoms with not blue but passionate red petals, no flowerbeds confining their wild growth.  A purposefully preserved refuge within the confines of the Lucis Caelum citadel constructed in anticipation for the King to come. The small gazebo off in the corner the planned place for vows that were never said...

   From somewhere within his mind, a melody forgotten for two thousand years trickles into his head. More of a reflex than choice, the tune escapes his lips in a steady hum. Shifting their dance to its pace, strides becoming slower, bodies closer, they both sway through the flowers of the past. The birds themselves quieting as if in respect to what could have been.

   He knows Aera is staring at him, but Ardyn resists looking at her for a bit longer. A force within him needing to see the melody to completion, and he knew one look at her he wouldn’t. Not when this very melody was a favorite of hers, and the very one she had declared would be the first one played in celebration of their marriage.

   So he pulled her closer, slender arms coming to wrap around his back as their movements slowed. Leaving them swaying in place. After second, Aera rested her head against his shoulder with a soft exhale, pushing further against him. Embracing as much of her as possible, Ardyn laid his cheek atop her head.  

   Ardyn never wanted to stop humming. Some instinct telling him it would be more than the end of their dance, but his voice faded away all the same. The silence infusing them after his second time through the old song.  

   Kissing the top of her head, Ardyn inhaled deeply. The vanilla musk ever present in her lotions mixing with the sweet sylleblossom fragrance. If this was all in his imagination, he was quite impressed with the details coming from his ragged memory.

   “Ardyn.” Aera pushed gently against his hold, and it took everything he had not to crush her against him. Only allowing enough space between them so that she could look up at him, but that was a mistake. The delicate furrow of her eyebrows and forced trembling smile, nearly brought him to his knees. “Ardyn I love you. Very much,” she said in a voice husky with emotion. A fierceness in her shimmering eyes, and fingers digging into his back, she continued, “Know that I have never wavered nor regretted in doing so. And how I long for us to be together once more..but not yet.”

   As if in a trance Ardyn was unable to move as she stepped back, holding onto both of his hands in hers. He wanted to ask why? Why must his heart go through this suffering? Why couldn’t she be with him like this always? Finally convinced that this Aera was no conjuring of his. Some other force -be it her or the lingering vestiges of a god- allowing this visitation on his birthday from the grave.

   But he saw the answers written across her face and knew them himself. The world needed him yet, and he needed it. No real healing would take place if he did not face the present and only lived in the past. Today had been a gift.  

   “It is hard Aera to be here, knowing I could be with you,” Ardyn uttered with unfettered desperation. Realizing his time and opportunity to make peace with her was coming to an end felt in his bones, he continued in a rush. “Will you forgive me? The weakness of my belief in you? Giving in when I should have fought? I—” Ardyn stopped speaking on a choked gasp. Turning his face away, a tear escapes unbidden. The single droplet holding an unfathomable amount of regret.

   Releasing one of his hands, Aera turned his head back, thumb brushing away the crystal clear liquid. “Ardyn all is forgiven. Be free. My wish is that you enjoy your remaining time here on Eos. Learn not only to be thankful to those around you but love them. But most importantly love yourself. What are the next sixty or so years compared to the eternity we will have together?”

   Coming up on her toes, Ardyn leaned down to meet her lips as she kissed him tenderly. He in return focused on all the sensations of her velvety lips against his. Exploring their shape with his own, tasting her, cataloging it all in his mind to remember for the years to come.

   How long until he felt them again? Felt whole?

   Again it was she who ended the kiss much too soon, but Ardyn didn’t waste time in argument. “Will you revisit me? Please. On my birthday? Or even every other birthday?” Ardyn had to ask, he didn’t have enough self-control not to beg for her company. He was not that selfless of a man.

   Eyes crinkling with a fond smile, Aera nodded. “This won’t be the last time I see you in this life, but that is all I can promise.”

   “That is more than enough,” Ardyn sighed, hugging her against him once more. Taking comfort in knowing that he will feel the weight of her in his arms again. His patience vast in that promise.

   For several long minutes, Ardyn cherished each breath shared, each heartbeat against his chest. Aera seemed to be memorizing the feel of him in turn. Her inhales cool against his neck where her face was tucked, hands running up and down his back.  

   When she raised her head and looked over over his shoulder, Ardyn didn’t follow her gaze. Instead, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, running his fingers along its short silky length. The color reminiscent of wheat ripe for harvest...hadn’t her family been farmers before divinity intervene—

   “Hmmm, I think it is time for cake dearest.” The air of Aera’s uttered words brushes against Ardyn’s neck delectably. Almost causing him to miss them entirely.  

   Kissing her forehead, Ardyn answered more out of respect than actual interest. “Is it?”

   She didn’t reply right away but instead ran fingers through his mahogany-brown hair as if in an attempt to tame it. Stepping back, she looked him over, then brushed away unseen dirt from his shirt.

   Holding only one of his hands, Aera finally met Ardyn’s searching gaze. “Better not tarry. Experiencing something first hand is always best,” she advised with a squeeze to his hand. The ex-immortal knew she wasn’t just talking about imaginary cake as her gaze went over his shoulder once more. This time though she nodded and flashed a dazzling smile.

   Ardyn didn’t mean to look away from her. His curiosity at what held her attention lower on his priority list than never missing a moment of her presence, but he found himself turning away from her. He kept his grasp on her hand tight though.

  There behind them, standing just inside the entryway to the secluded garden that was the pride and joy of his wife's, was Noctis Lucis Caelum. Face expressing a mixture of empathy, embarrassment, but also hopefulness after obviously having witnessed some of his interaction with Aera.

   Another notch in the sanity belt, Ardyn thought as he gave a subtle not to Noctis. Even in private he had enough respect not to blatantly ignore his savior. Nephew or not, King or not. Ardyn had great respect for the man who was better than him in many ways. A fact that no longer stung, his pride beaten down to a sensible degree.  

   Even as he shifted back to Aera, Ardyn knew she was gone. The last connection to her, the warmth in his hand dissipating with dusks light as it bathed everything in hues of burnt gold. Looking down at his hand, flexing it until all he had was the memory of her warmth, Ardyn was surprised that no crippling heartache was sending him to his knees. Only a bittersweet peace coursed through him at her departure. The lingering darkness that had stemmed from his inability to forgive himself gone. Replacing it was the drive to fulfill Aera’s wish. To live life to the fullest and be happy.  But he wasn’t going to do it just for her, or even for others as atonement, but for himself.

   Ardyn wanted, like never before, to see what he can make with this fresh start on life. What the world had to offer a young man of thirty-four -physically anyways- years.  

   He isn’t sure how long he was staring at his hand lost in thought, but the clearing of a throat brings him back to reality. Blue sylleblossoms surrounding him again in their beautiful beds, the light significantly dimmer with sunset nearly complete. Taking a breath, he turned and walked towards Noctis whose face was of controlled pleasantness.

   “I thought I’d find you here,” Noctis said with a gentle smile. As usual, his ability to sense when someone needed to talk or not being correct, he didn’t inquire about what transpired. Pride and thankfulness swelled in Ardyn’s chest in being able to call Noctis family.

   Ardyn nodded and stopped before the King. “That you have, and how may I be of assistance your Majesty?”

   “Tch” Sucking against his teeth Noctis placed his hands upon his hips. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Ardyn in challenge. “I remember specifically ordered you to call me by name when not in public.” Before Ardyn could go on a tangent about keeping propriety, Noctis waved a hand dismissively. “Never mind. I do need your help. I know this is a day you requested off, but I could use your advice about a project the rehabilitation team wants to start. It will be based on ancient pre-Lucis days.”

   “Well, I _suppose_ I am the most available ancient being around willing to talk,” Ardyn conceded with humorous lit. How very perfect to be needed today because of his years of experience. “And it would be my honor. Lead the way, my favorite nephew.” Waving a hand invitingly to the path leading out Ardyn smiled at the not-too-subtle eye roll he received from the King. Teasing Noctis, or Noct, was a pass-time Ardyn didn’t think he would ever be able to stop completely.    

 

* * *

 

   The walk to the meeting room was uneventful in that it was filled with the usual small talk: Luna's nearing due date and which baby name they had settled on for the princess; The new peace treaty between all the nations going slow but with positive progress; Gladio and Ignis's collaborative Ancient Lucis history book’s first draft and how Ardyn’s eyes felt ready to fall out from all the editing (Not their fault for all the historical inaccuracies in the pre-Somnus section.); Prompto's recent return from Niflheim as Lucis’s ambassador helping the new Empress get the nation back on its feet; And there was even time to comment on the weather.

   Only a few feet from the double doors leading into a room he has spent many droll, but essential, hours in, did Ardyn sense something off. He wasn’t sure if it was the smile Noctis gave him after finishing a text, or how very imposing the silence around them suddenly made itself known. There should at least be some murmurings from behind the door…

   “What is going on Noct?” Noctis avoiding eye contact was all the confirmation Ardyn needed that his suspicions were correct.

   “Uh nothing, well there is more than just the new project I needed your presence for,” Noctis said shifting his eyes from the doors to Ardyn as if determining the distance required to get him through it. “Just...you’ll see,” Noctis advised none too convincingly.

   Ardyn didn’t have time to further question what lay beyond because Noctis quickly pushed open the doors to reveal a nearly dark room. The only light coming from a bunch of small candles that were illuminating—

   “A cake?” Ardyn hardly got the incredulous words out before the room flooded with light and a song he’s heard numerous times, was sang for him the first time ever. The voices comprising it of those who knew his history completely and still talked to him regularly. Even calling him a friend.  

   It was the most beautiful off-key rendition of the happy birthday song. Tears that he couldn’t stop brimmed and fell down Ardyn’s face. The lump in his throat threatening to break the last of his composure with each smiling face surrounding him.  

   Feeling a hand clasp his shoulder, he looked over to Noctis and was comforted by his nod of understanding. Noctis’s blue eyes, a little lighter than his own, shimmered with tears as well.  

    As the song came to an end, and everyone gave their separate congratulations of “Happy Birthday,” Ardyn was strangely at a loss for words. Even if his throat hadn’t been busy swallowing, he had no idea of what to say. Thank you seemed too paltry a response as he wrestled with feeling undeserving but knowing he was. Just like anyone on the planet.  

   Gripping on to the positivity gleaned from Aera’s visit like the life preserver it was, and with no better time than the present to start practicing, Ardyn attempted to fill in the silence that was becoming awkward in length. “I’m..utterly grateful but—also at a loss...How did you know it was my birthday?”

   “What? Did you really think Prompto was going to drop the mystery of your birthday? Especially when it became clear you were avoiding the subject not just because of memory loss,” Gladio teased. Causing said person to flush behind his camera as he no doubt got a candid shot of Ardyn looking utterly confused.

   Prompto worked through his explanation in a fluster of hand gestures and words. “I didn’t mean to pry—well I guess I did, but I just didn’t want you to feel left out. None of us did—especially if you really had forgotten it.” While Prompto took a breath, everyone gave nods of agreement. “Finally found it while visiting Niflheim. Wasn’t even sure it was correct, but I guess Loqi was right—Totally get it if you don’t want to celebrate it now, or in the future…” Rubbing the back of his head, Prompto’s last sentence faded away as Ardyn worked on understanding the information dump.

   “And to be clear, it was mine and Luna’s idea to throw a surprise party for you. Especially after you requested the day off,” Noctis said beside him as Luna tucked in under an arm. Her round belly complimenting the glow of her face. “We wanted to celebrate your first birthday with you after all that happened. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to. We’ll understand.”

   “Yes,” Luna agreed, reaching out to squeeze Ardyn’s hand. Her touch loosening the knot in his chest enough that he let out a shallow breath. “And the main goal of tonight has already been achieved in making sure you know we haven't forgotten you.”

   Tongue tied once more, Ardyn raised Luna’s hand and kissed it gently before releasing it with a return squeeze to convey his thanks on so many levels.

   Focusing on the people before him waiting on his word to shut down the party or to continue, Ardyn recalls times each one has impacted his life in the past year. Every single one of them making him feel like he belonged in their own way. Forgiveness given in many forms. He honestly couldn’t understand how he was so fortunate -and dare even say- blessed, to be surrounded by such wonderful people who he had nearly cursed to a terrible death in darkness.

   Only now can he say he truly understands and appreciates them all. The final shift in his heart happening that releases the chains of the past. Ardyn isn’t naive enough to think the past won’t haunt him again, but never again will it keep him from thriving. He is a new man. Not chosen or cursed. Just a man.   

   “Are you going to blow out the candles or shall I? From the smell, I can imagine if much more wax melts, the cake may be unsalvageable.” Ignis’s curt voice cut through Ardyn’s thoughts. The man himself was now hovering over the cake he without a doubt baked and decorated. Only now Ardyn noticed the delicate orange slices layered down its side. “Would be quite tragic,” Ignis continued in Ardyn’s silence. “I was really hoping to get your opinion on this new recipe. I adapted the orange chiffon cake you are fond of to include champagne for the celebratory occasion—”

   “It’s going to be fuckin fantastic. Melted wax or not, I’ll take the cake if you don’t want it.” Aranea looked haughtily at Ardyn. Her ‘no shit’ attitude that he has always respected was just the thing to help ease him back from the emotional precipice he was on.

   “Hey now, don’t be forgetting about the rest of us who got to taste test Ignis’s new recipe,” Gladio rumbled in good humor, sidling up next to Ignis and lifting up the cake. The generous amount of candles indeed beginning to drip wax. Ardyn is pretty sure only Ignis could fit thirty-four candles on a cake without making it look a mess.

  Clearing his throat, Ardyn prepares to—

   “I thought you just started that low-carb, no sugar diet Ara?” Iris prodded from the other side of the room, stance a copy of the woman in question. Arms crossed, and hip cocked.

   Aranea gave a most unladylike snort. “What, never heard of a cheat day?”  

   “More like cheat week.”

   All eyes swiveled to Cor standing within the danger zone of Aranea’s attack radius. Astonishment and expectation thick in the air for what is to come. Talcott already making his position known by taking a couple of steps away from the man, as Aranea squared up.

   Ardyn enjoys more than most watching Generals of Lucis and Niflheim battle, but he would rather eat his cake unmushed. “Allow me to make my wish first. Then please, continue,” Ardyn said, nearly shouting to draw their attention.

   Stepping up to the upheld cake, the gazes of all upon him now a welcome comfort, he closed his eyes. Taking a time of thankfulness for Aera and all those part of his birthday celebration that never gave up on him. Wishing them all a life of plenty and happiness.     

   Bending forward slightly, and releasing a great breath, Ardyn successfully blows out all of the candles. Ignis kind enough to not use the trick candles he witnessed at Prompto’s birthday. Rising up with the cheers of his friends in his ears Ardyn can’t stop the smile that spreads wide across his face and readily accepts Luna’s embrace.

   “Happy Birthday Ardyn. Ravus and Solara send their regards. Neither could-”

   “HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARDYN!”

   Ardyn barely has time to brace himself before the wall of muscle that is the Empress of Niflheim, tackles him from behind into a hug. He had a moment of worry for Luna but saw Noctis puller safely away from being jostled. (Not that she couldn't take it of course, but equilibrium was being challenged at this point in the pregnancy.)

   Peeking around him Sol's voice was tight with worry. “Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Luna! You okay?”

   “I'm the one nearly obliterated on my birthday,” Ardyn pointed out as Solara moved around him and gave Luna a hug. The only response he received was an incredulous look from the mischievous nineteen-year-old who was still in transition from daemon hunter to Empress.

   How Solara had a heart so big to allow her to form a bond with him after all that occurred in her tumultuous childhood, Ardyn would never know. But he would forever be grateful that she had. Those early days after waking up mortal bearable because of her endless questions and sharp wit. Like mother, like daughter, except she actually humored his whims.  

   Chuckling and with a wave of her hand, Luna erased all worry. “I’m fine and so happy that you made it. Does that mean Ravus is here?”

   “Indeed it does,” the one and only King of Tenebrae announced from the doorway. Looking not precisely enthusiastic, more settled to his fate, but there was something else...

   “My dear Ravus, don't tell me you shaved just for me?” Ardyn inquired truly curious. He’d voiced his opinions about it several times (or any time he saw Ravus) but never thought the stubborn Fleuret would actually get rid of it. Some weird attachment having been made or more so Ardyn suspected, out of spite.

   As expected Ravus ignored his question, but did glance at him for a once over. “I see _you_ improved your dress code for the occasion.”

   Ardyn looked down at his newly bought light blue button-up shirt with a lovely fern pattern, paired with tan knee-length shorts and tennis shoes. Luna had said the shirt brought out his eyes just the other day— Did he just receive his first compliment from Ravus? “T-thanks,” he replied lamely. His emotionally compromised limit exceeded.

   Nodding once in stoic acknowledgment, Ravus turned back to Luna and Noctis. “The meeting with the Accordo protectorate adjourned early, allowing us time for these festivities. Fortunately, I had on me a copy of the documents we discussed for the memorial. They _should_ keep the artistic liberties to a minimum.”

   Ardyn didn’t miss how Luna’s eyes darted to him and then Noctis seemingly stuck on a response. “Ah, so there actually is something you wanted my advice on? What is this memorial going to represent?” Ardyn inquired watching Ravus move to flank Luna’s unoccupied side, a distinct flush fresh on his cheeks. What an unusual reaction?  

    Noctis took a couple of seconds to look at those gathered. A shiver shooting down Ardyn’s spine. It was all he could do not to shift from foot to foot like Noctis before him. “There _is_ a memorial project ready to begin under the rehabilitation team; fundings for it coming from several anonymous donors.” From the proud smiles around, anonymity went out the window. “All that’s needed to proceed is consent from the represented individual and a decision on what design to use.” Noctis’s voice was positively bubbling with excitement by the end of his vague explanation. Eyes looking at him too imploringly.

   Ardyn shook his head at the answer his mind leaped to. “Noctis who is the person in question?”

   Placing a hand on his shoulder, Noctis steadied Ardyn who only just realized he was tipping backward. “The original founder King chosen by the gods, who through great sacrifice and suffering, is the savior to not only Lucis but the world,” Noctis said in firm reassurance. Not giving Ardyn an inch to doubt who he was talking about. “There are several design ideas to choose from. Any of them will make sure your story will be known for another two millennia at least. We were planning to announce it one Gladio and Ignis’s book release date. It is time the world knew the truth to both sides of the story.”

   Eyebrows pinching together Ardyn tried his damnedest not to cry again. A little mixture of pride and nostalgia having him grasp at his suave persona. Barley succeeding, he sucked in a shuddering breath instead...Who was he kidding he was a mess, and everyone knew it.

   “I never asked for this. I don’t need...”

   Looking only at Noctis he knew that man understood what went unsaid. That for all the tragedy he wrought on the world, on Noctis and his loved ones, Ardyn was content to just be. He didn’t need to be made into a hero. Didn’t need to be celebrated, especially not by the whole of Eos.

   He wasn’t so disillusioned to believe he had ever been more than a pawn well played. Ardyn simply did what was right when given a choice at the last possible second. A decision he had been blind to until Noctis, much wiser than he after so little years, showed him.  

   “Ardyn what’s done is done. Only through your sacrifice was the world saved and the blood sacrifice averted. What matters now is what you have shown all of us in this past year and in the years to come.”

   Lips pressed together Ardyn watched Luna reach out and grab his hand that prickled in numbness. “You are and have always been a kind, noble and thoughtful man. Wrongly cursed and left alone in the dark to undergo more than any should. How can we not appreciate you? Not share it?”

   Words of affirmation rippled around him, but Ardyn kept his eyes on the blurry silhouette of Noctis. His hand an appreciated and very needed stabilization at this point. “Then I guess you leave me little choice. Thank you...You all are the best a man could hope for in his second chance at life.”

   Blinking away the rogue liquid filling his eyes, Ardyn would swear he saw a shadowy figure of regal build and dark hair standing in the doorway. Before being hugged from all sides, and whisked away to cut the cake, a champagne flute thrust into his hand, words -not so much heard but felt in his heart- filled in Ardyn's final cracks of reservations.

   “Be well and happy dear brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ardyn!!! April 30th, 2019! The first birthday to be celebrated by all!
> 
> I needed to give Ardyn a good birthday and it felt right for it to be after he is freed from the Scourge. When I began writing this it was before all the Dawn of the Future translations came out, but I did incorporate some of the new lore and my new fav Solara, into the story. Clearly, though, it is an Au because I needed Ardyn to live and be surrounded by some good people. Aera and Somnus are in full support of Ardyn getting the emotional support and love needed so he can leave the world without regrets.
> 
> -Ardyn quotes Hermann Hesse  
> -The melody he hums to Aera: [A walk in the forest](https://open.spotify.com/track/64ulRmH1djeJP8cEIPpmmf?si=SCNy9WS3RWyt9acXWBenxQ)


End file.
